


Blue Laces

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: A really short fic about lingerie





	Blue Laces

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07FM4Z95J/ref=twister_B07FLBN4QL?_encoding=UTF8&th=1&psc=1  
> https://www.wish.com/search/lingerie%20blue/product/58f9597008cf581a61f13294  
> links to the inspiration

I was nervous. The only instructions for tonight was that I had to wear the blue lingerie I’d gotten for my birthday. Which is why I was pacing the room now, waiting for Nico to come home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nico was excited to come home, so as soon as he entered the house he went upstairs and into the bedroom. 

I was on the bed, waiting for Nico. He looked at me hungrily and smirked “Are you ready for some fun?” he asked me. I blushed brightly and nodded.

He cuffed my wrists to the headboard and tied my feet down. 

“Now, lets get started”


End file.
